Illusion of choice
by happydaytoday
Summary: Some might say a boy of 14 who has had to sell his body since he was 6 would have no soul left. When he is ordered to earn a bright blonde's trust so that he can be turned in and sold into slavery, will he prove them right?
1. Chapter 1

A boy of 14 sat at his window staring up at the night's sky, his blonde hair shone a greyish white in the moonlight, and his tanned skin looked white as snow. "Tomorrow," he whispered, still unable to sleep, tired as he was, thanks to the excitement he felt for the coming day – his first day at high school.

Tomorrow, everything was going to change. All the crap he had taken in middle school, all those failed exams, it was all behind him now. It was a fresh start in a place he could be whoever he wanted to be; he'd pass all those exams, do well at sports and all those other things, and have lots of friends. He felt a shiver course through his body when that word was uttered by his mind's mouth.

A raven haired boy trudged home in the rain. This boy was of the blonde's age, though he had hair as black as the sky above him. He looked at the watch on his wrist. It read 2 AM, far too late for a boy of 14 to be up with school the next day. He wasn't up because of having too much hope and excitement. Sasuke had neither of these things, not anymore, not since that day.

It was about a month after the day of his family's massacre that Sasuke finally found a way to afford the cost of paying bills for the house he still lived in and the food he ate. He sold the only thing he had left – sold it to anyone who would buy it and had been doing so since. Sometimes they were nice to him, they more often were when he was little – but now he was less 'cute' they treated him like a piece of trash, just a hole for them to – "Shit I'm sorry,"

The blonde came crashing into the raven. "I'm really sorry, are you okay?" Naruto tried to help him up but Sasuke pushed him off – no-one touched him unless they pay to. "Get the fuck off me, fucking rat," Sasuke got himself up and started walking again in the other direction.

"Well, excuse me!" Naruto had decided to go for a walk to help him sleep. Not having any parents meant that no-one would tell him it was too dangerous or it was too late. Naruto did have a lot more freedom than other boys his age – though this didn't make him happy like one might expect. He longed for the love of a mother and father, sometimes even just the support of a friend would have made things easier.

Naruto didn't know the reason no-one ever wanted to talk to him. His mother died in childbirth, and his father committed suicide a week later, leaving Naruto at the orphanage until they could legally kick him out. Due to a loophole, that ended up being when he was six, and he had been completely self dependent since. The fools in the village where he lived spited him for their death, for they were well liked and respected – and yet, somehow, Naruto kept going, and kept doing all he could to help the villagers when they were in need even when they threw it back in his face.

The next day, Naruto awoke to a magnificent sunrise – not that he had time to admire it. He went to the shower and washed himself thoroughly, before getting changed into his favourite bright orange jump suit. "Hmm..." Naruto decided at that point it might be beneficial for him to wear something a little less garish. He changed into some blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He looked in the mirror and found it looked nicer on him.

Before he knew it the bus was outside his apartment block. Naruto ran out, his hair still wet, and climbed on the bus. The bus driver scowled at him, "If you're not here when I arrive I won't stop for you, get on," Naruto nodded and noticed the bus was about three quarters full. He tried to sit down a number of times, but bags were thrust in the empty seat. Those who were sitting in pairs started staring at Naruto and whispering to one another. Naruto was so used to this that he didn't even bother wondering why. He got to the back of the bus before he found someone who didn't put his bag in Naruto's way. Naruto sat down next to a raven haired boy; he looked like a first year too. He wore a black high collared, its black colour contrasting against his pale skin.

Naruto suddenly realised "Hey, it's you!"

_Ok, this is my first story in a long, long while_, _R&R to tell me if you think I should continue. I have an idea for where the plot will go – Sasuke is offered money to turn Naruto in to be sold into slavery under Gato. Sasuke has to earn Naruto's trust and learns about himself in the process. Tell me if you think this is a good idea! R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice one, Einstein," Sasuke murmured sarcastically, not even bothering to look up at the blonde, "Got anything else insightful to say?" Naruto opened his mouth to argue back "Then shut the fuck up and leave me alone," He stared back out the window as if nothing had happened.

Naruto was used to people talking to him like a piece of crap, so just left it. But the simple fact that Sasuke had let him sit down let him know something was up "So you're new here huh? I didn't see you around at middle school..." Sasuke didn't respond "So umm... highschool, huh, pretty exciting don't you think?" He grinned at the other and wiggled like a little child – in the process his arm touched the other's only slightly, but it caused him to sharply pull it away.

"What did I tell you..." he asked coldly, "About touching me?"

"Sheesh, you need to calm down misery guts," He chuckled, and was going to slap the other on the back, but decided against it "I'm Naruto," Naruto happily explained, naively figuring he had nothing to lose "What's your name?"

"Sasuke," What? Had Sasuke just given this kid his name?

"That's a nice name, I reckon it suits you!" Naruto exclaimed, and Sasuke got back to ignoring him.

_Just snippet here, before I go to bed – I thought I'd give my star reviewer _**XxsilverfoxkitsunexX **_a thank you present for bothering to review me, it's always appreciated _


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto busily scribbled down notes all through maths class. Sasuke, who had decided to sit next to Naruto to avoid anyone else trying to introduce themselves to him, was staring vacantly out the window.

When the lesson ended, Sasuke went out into the courtyard, closely followed by Naruto "What is it?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Well, I thought, maybe we could…" Naruto started to ramble, "You know 'cos it's such a nice day and everything… we could maybe, you know…"

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed, losing his cool.

"Eat lunch… together?" Naruto smiled cutely and looked up at Sasuke.

That smile… Sasuke was one hard bastard, but something about Naruto's smile made him feel like he might melt. "Urrgh whatever, be quiet though." Naruto followed on, grinning like an idiot – he'd made a friend. Sasuke walked over to a shady tree which didn't have any people near it – just how Sasuke liked it. He sat down and leant against it, and Naruto sat next to him, careful not to touch him and set him off again.

Naruto took a sandwich out of his back – corned beef with cheap looking bread. Sasuke noted this; 'well he doesn't have very good taste that's for sure' "Hey Shashkay?" Naruto said with his mouth full "How come you ain't eating anything?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't each lunch." He stated plainly, worrying Naruto.

"But you'll get hungry! And then you won't be able to concentrate or anything and…" he gave half of his sandwich to Sasuke "there you go." He smiled shyly.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke was completely taken aback by this… had the blonde idiot just given him half of his lunch, and not asked for anything in return? "I can't," Sasuke got up to leave.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yeh its fine… it's… it's not you, don't worry, thanks for offering," Sasuke stammered, then walked away before the situation got any worse.

Naruto didn't like being left alone like this, but Sasuke didn't seem to be angry with him, so he figured it was okay.

_Sorry for the very long update time I been kind busy please R&R and the next chappy should be up very soon _


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke trudged to 'work' looking at the floor as usual. He felt as grim as usual, but there was something else there, almost like a butterfly was stuck in his stomach. He put his hand on his stomach, willing for it to go away.

"Why hello Sasuke," Sasuke's boss, Orochimaru, was sat on a nicely padded chair in the centre of a large room.

Sasuke bowed to the snake "Do you have any work for me today, sir?" he asked, looking at the floor, feeling as dirty as ever.

"Not today, although there is something…" Orochimaru signalled and his second, Kabuto came over to the chair with an envelope. Sasuke was called over to the chair, and Orochimaru opened the package. "Ahh," Sasuke gasped, the pictures were of him and Naruto, sat by the tree.

"How the fuck… what the hell?" Sasuke screamed. A simple motion of Orochimaru's finger was enough to have Sasuke punched in the back and forced to his knees by a guard.

"You will bring him to me, and I will pay you $10,000, which will be enough to get you out of this situation." Sasuke looked up at him hopefully "If you don't do this, we will, and you'll pay for your mistake." Sasuke nodded, "Let him go."

Sasuke walked home, his head buzzing with excitement. This would be his way out, he could leave here and have a normal life… but what about… no. He couldn't let the boy get in his way, he needed to earn the other's trust, which shouldn't be too hard judging by how desperate the boy seemed for friends, rather pathetic realy…

_**R&R!**_


End file.
